


Sundering

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Canon - Fills plot hole(s), Characters - Family Dynamics, Characters - New interpretation, Characters - Strongly in character, Drama, Plot - Can't stop reading, Plot - Dangerous topic w/satisfying end, Plot - Disturbing/frightening/unsettling, Plot - Tear-jerker, Subjects - Explores obscure facts, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you say good-bye, when your twin is immortal and you are not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_I lay here, my brother, watching you, watching me. It tears at my soul, this wrenching pain writ clearly in every breath, every movement, in every taunt line of your ever youthful frame. Worse, I know it is my choice that has caused you this torment. It is because of my mortal life that we have shifted from merely estranged by distance to forever sundered. It is because of me that you will evermore have to carry the burden of my loss. It is my time…but I find I want just a moment more; I cannot leave you like this, but how do I make it right? How shall I ease your suffering?_

"I have lived a full life…one of joy…one of love. I do not regret my choice…I only regret this pain I am causing you. Please forgive me, my brother."

_I sit here, my brother, watching you, watching me. It tears at my soul, seeing this wasted husk that was once my lively and vibrant brother. Why did you have to choose this fate? Why did you choose to leave me? Shall we be forever sundered? Or will we be united again, once His Song is complete?_ _I cannot bear to see you labor so hard, to see you suffer so, yet I am not ready to let you go. How do I make this right? How do I ease your troubled spirit? How do I let you go?_

"I know I cannot keep you, but I find I am not ready to let you go…and there is nothing to forgive...there never was."

As the tears begin to flow unchecked from identical sets of desperate grey eyes, words failed them both. Taking a shallow, trembling breath, the elder leaned low until his forehead met that of his brothers – and there he stayed as he watched with a broken heart as the light forever left the eyes of Elros.

Author's note: Comments would be great...this is my first attempt at anything other than humor!


End file.
